This invention relates generally to apparatus for washing golf balls or similar articles and deals more particularly with a ball washer of the type having a rotary brush turning on a horizontal axis so that the brush moves the balls from an inlet end of a solution filled tank structure toward an outlet end in an automatic mode of operation where the user need only fill a bin at the top of the washer with balls to be cleaned, the clean balls being ejected from the apparatus into a suitable receptacle.